


战利品【芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 互为战利品的两个人
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 10





	战利品【芝诺光】

“我可以亲吻您吗。”他询问皇太子。  
伤痕累累的皇太子不理解，为什么要亲吻，或许是因为他有意识以来没有接受过任何一个亲吻，但最终还是同意了。  
嘴角的血迹早就干成一块块的，手指一搓就悉悉索索掉下小片的血痂，沾着血液和灰土的手捧着皇太子的脸。这说不上是一个如何美好的吻，口中的血腥味，战斗使得嘴唇干燥起皮，英雄仔细的舔润了它们，再探进去。芝诺斯长而密的睫毛就在眼前像蝶翼一般扑闪了几下，疑惑散去，他笑着回应了英雄。  
他的亲吻不像战斗那样猛烈，反而带了些试探意味，泛出的口水冲淡了口中的血气，随着吞咽转移到了喉咙中，腥腥辣辣的让人觉得燥热。  
太狼狈了。  
皇太子一向都是干脆利落的解决战斗，很少这样灰头土脸的模样，还在断壁残垣里和敌人亲吻，他想要和这人创造一个新的梦幻一般的世界，他以为自己是猎手，结果反而变成了猎物。这不是个难以接受的事情，他反而从中获得了快乐。  
生命就此结束也不错。  
英雄看出了他的意图，结束这个吻舔了舔他的嘴唇，扣住了他想要摸刀的手。  
“说来有些冒昧了，您现在是我的战利品，轻易自我了结的话，我是不会允许的。”光之战士同样有一双蓝色眼睛，和皇太子的不同，这里面一向是充满着温暖的东西，让人想到了生命，现在却稍稍带了些阴沉，似乎印证了皇子那句他们是一类人的话。英雄彬彬有礼的外表下掩盖的东西好像只有芝诺斯看出来了，不是什么神圣光明的存在，反而是漠然、无情又自我的人。  
战利品这个词也很有趣，芝诺斯有大量的战利品，传说中的刀剑、侵略带来的财宝，以及他作为皇太子应当拥有的一切，几乎都是死物。  
被称为战利品的芝诺斯觉得新奇极了，他放开了握住刀柄的手，打算看看这个他唯一承认的人要做些什么。莫名的联系感窜入体内，英雄对他开放了住宅的传送权限，用神典石给同伴发了消息之后就带着破破烂烂的皇太子回了家。  
留下天羽羽斩插在地上证明着之前战斗的激烈。  
阿拉米格解放军和拂晓众人赶来的时候看着这样荒凉的场景面面相觑后叫来了人打扫战场。  
盔甲和布料从门口到浴室铺了一路，水蒸气雾蒙蒙的一片让人看不清四周，英雄用治疗魔法愈合了伤口表面，现在正在为皇太子洗头。这人坐在浴池里懒洋洋的，丝毫没有自己是俘虏的正确认知，就这么仰着头让光给他清洗头发。英雄很耐心的把灰尘和血块洗去，金沙一样的长发洗得顺滑，确认一切都整洁之后才去清理自己。  
吹干了头发，两个人赤裸的倒在了床上，疲惫的英雄就这么睡了过去。按理来说应该会发生些什么，但是光没有主动提，芝诺斯也就没说。  
好像对他毫无防备，睡着了的英雄没有了锐气，无害得像个普通人，芝诺斯的手张开握住了英雄的后颈，只要用力，这个人就会死去，他可以轻易的离去回去继续做皇太子。  
算了，回去也很无趣。  
被阻止了死亡的芝诺斯扶着英雄的后颈把他按进了胸膛，怀里传来了一声轻笑后，毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸前蹭了蹭找了个舒适的位置再次睡了过去。  
…  
英雄给皇太子的定义是。  
【我的东西】  
他听着心跳醒来，在这具强壮又美丽的身体怀里趴了一会便起身整理东西制作食物，仿佛他俩真的是亲密的爱人似的。  
芝诺斯的自由并没有被限制，他却反而对外界不感兴趣，在屋子里住了下来。光为他做了新的衣服，在皇太子伤好得差不多的时候为他制作了武器，领着人去了平时训练用的场地。  
“我想您也该觉得无聊了，那么这场比试赢家会获得完全的自由。”光这么说着，来到了场地的对面，这是完全对芝诺斯有利的比试，输了他也不会失去什么。  
芝诺斯把玩着这把合手的新刀，从未沾染过血气的钢刀散发着寒意。  
两人几乎是同一时间出手。  
拿着双刀的光快得像一道残影，芝诺斯的预判却比他还要快，脱去了重甲的皇子拥有和身材不符合的灵活闪躲开来，长刀被他用成了巨斧，直劈下来带着割裂空气的爆破音。光侧身避过揉身顺着他握刀的手缠了上去，双刀带着风越靠越近，心里却泛起危机感，下意识往下方一架，一股重力就把英雄掀飞开来。  
“诶呀，您这样，很容易下半生的幸福就没有了。”英雄甩了甩被震得发麻的虎口露出一个不带一丝阴霾的爽朗笑容。  
“我想你似乎误会了什么，我的挚友，”芝诺斯轻声回答他，“你一定要争论这个的话，或许，我才应该是上面的？”刀锋带起的风削断了光的发尾，要不是他躲得快耳朵都要掉了，皇太子不再像以前那样闲庭信步的战斗，他或许并不需要胜利，只是想从这样的战斗中获得些别的东西。  
光翻身跃起消失在芝诺斯眼前的空气中，两人默契的只是使用自己的技巧和力量来战斗，力图让这场较量能够更让人享受一些。  
英雄想利用他身材高大寻找视野盲区借机出手的时候就被芝诺斯察觉，足有大半个人那么长的钢刀挥舞起来，光只得在地上狼狈的打了个滚，险之又险的避过，再次让自己消失在芝诺斯的视野内。  
黑色的影子悄无声息的出现，结实的长腿绞上了脖子向后翻倒，巨力让芝诺斯失去了重心不得不顺着这个力道仰面倒地，光翻过身来跨坐在他的腰腹上垂下头去亲吻他的嘴角。  
“我从第一次见面，就是您的战利品了。”  
“我赢了，那么，我可以触碰您吗，加尔乌斯先生。”  
皇太子笑了起来，金色的头发有些凌乱的铺在地上。  
“当然，”他这么说着，低声笑着，撑起了自己的上半身，拉着英雄的衣领亲吻他，“我允许你做任何事情，只要你的力量依旧如此耀眼，所有的妄念我都准许，我都同意，我此生唯一的挚友。”  
英雄诚恳亲吻了皇太子的掌心。

他浑身被剥了个干净，芝诺斯按着他的腰，掰开他的臀瓣，带着凉意的手指入侵内部，药膏和肠液融为一体，发出轻微的水声，光涨红着脸努力放松自己，他没有得到照顾的前面在空气中硬得发抖，碎发遮住了蓝色的眼睛隐约露出一丝水光。  
他想要。  
想要触碰芝诺斯。  
一只手突然从后方探过来抓住了他的胸肉，惊得他呻吟出声，前端一抖直接射了出来。  
芝诺斯在他的耳边说着话，气息暖洋洋的，坚硬的肉刃顶着光的屁股，好像有些歉意。  
“是我照顾得不够周到，这里也需要帮助是吗？”  
抓着乳肉的手一下用力，疼得英雄低声啜泣，身后的穴反而觉得更加空虚，胡乱的摆动着想要对准那根巨大的东西把它吃下去。皇太子拉扯着他的乳珠，坏心眼的没有去理会那颗饱满的屁股，任由它在自己的肉刃上蹭动。  
他把英雄翻过来亲吻，又低头模仿喝奶的模样去吸吮对方肌肉饱满的胸部，力量大得几乎要把那块肉吞吃入腹。光被他吸着就有一种真的有东西要溢出来的恐惧感，神龙的以太随着芝诺斯的动作从乳头入侵他的身体，在里面搅动着，饱胀的感觉让光的下体再次站了起来。  
“求…求求你，进来，快点进来，芝诺斯。”快感要把英雄逼疯了，他流着泪恳求皇太子给他一个痛快。  
“这回不再说敬语了么，”芝诺斯在乳肉上留下牙印又去亲吻光，“我会满足你的，我说过。”  
和他身材相符的巨大性器层层推进，好像要把光钉在床上一般，腹部渐渐显现出一个轮廓，芝诺斯感到有趣，一边抽插着，一边顺着自己的节奏按压他，被包裹的快感和自己带来的挤压感让他觉得愉快，被压在身下的光啜泣连连，被快感侵蚀得叫都叫不出来了。  
“听说从外部刺激以后光是被按着肚子都会获得高潮，要试试么。”这当然是无意中从帝国兵们的谈话中听来的，芝诺斯手上不停，凑上去亲昵的亲吻光，巨大的快感让英雄一下绷紧了身子绞得芝诺斯的性器都有些疼痛。  
“看来是真的会得到快乐。”坏心眼的皇子把人抱进怀里托了起来，重力让肉刃进得更深，惊得英雄的腿环紧了他的腰。  
“额…啊…”光喘着气射了出来，精液溅在两人的胸膛上，乳头火辣辣的，有不同于精水的乳白色液体缓慢溢出。  
一切都失去控制了。  
“这是，这是什么…”荒谬的猜想在他的脑海中形成。  
“看起来是成功了。”芝诺斯低头去吸吮他的乳头，乳汁流入口中，奇异的感觉让光夹紧了双腿，“只是一个小小的改造，感觉如何。”  
他在这段时间内一点点的用以太改变了英雄的胸部，让他能够在高潮中分泌乳汁，现在看来效果还算不错，英雄的后穴更加泛滥了。  
皇太子的眼睛变成竖瞳，手臂上也生出了细小的鳞片，性器再次胀大，撑得英雄在他的身下喘息不停，软肉又蠕动着包裹他。  
“还能再吃入更多么，不愧是拯救艾欧泽亚的英雄。”  
芝诺斯夸奖他，更加用力的去取悦他，性器似乎都长了鳞片，刮动着光的内部，可怜的人族一点也射不出来了，肉刃吐着清液，在皇太子的小腹上磨蹭着。  
他低声请求芝诺斯再快一些，再多给他一些，快感侵蚀了他的大脑，此刻的英雄清楚的明白什么才是他快乐的来源，他诚实的和芝诺斯索要了快乐。  
“当然，我当然会满足你的，我心爱的战士。”  
神龙圈紧了他的战利品，语调愉快的回答道。


End file.
